Strangers are your family
by Ashes of Winter
Summary: I never thought I would end up this way, or that I would be here at this time and in this moment, I had no idea the life I had would soon cease to exist and my family would soon be dead, Nothing could have ever prepared me for this, nothing
1. We could have had it all

**This is a walking dead crossover with Supernatural and may have one or two characters from True Blood. Its a work in progress and starts off before the zombies come. Also takes place a year after Dean goes to purgatory. I hope you enjoy.**

I never thought I would end up this way, or that I would be here at this time in this moment. I had no idea the life I had would soon cease to exist, my family would soon be dead and I had no idea, nothing could have ever prepared me for this, nothing.

**Chapter one: We could have had it all**

**Jess**

As she stares out the window of the car she can hear her mom talking about something, going on and on about how the dog got left out last night, how she could be a better daughter, and how the world does not revolve around her. She sighs and rolls her eyes as she rants on and on about pointless crap. All she seems to care about in life is her stupid boyfriend. She is never home, and leaves Jess to take care of her little sisters. After Jess's dad died, mom just checked out and stopped caring. Jess is 23 years old and in college, she still lives at home because she knows if she leaves no one else will take care of her family. She tries to block out moms yelling, but it's hard to hear your own flesh and blood tell you that you only think of yourself, because you go to college instead of staying at home to take care of HER kids.

"MOM! Just shut up!" She yells at her, "Life is not all about you ok! God just back the hell off!"

Mom hits the brakes and pulls off to the side of the road. Her knuckles turn white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. "You do not talk to your mother that way young lady." She says as she glares over her shoulder at Jess.

"Mom, please. You stopped being my mom a long time ago." She tells her as she reaches for the door handle. Jess opens it and grabs her backpack and jumps out. "I'll walk the rest of the way thanks!" She yells back at her mom and slams the car door shut as hard as she can.

She throws her backpack over her shoulder and takes in a deep breath as she walks away from her, Jess can hear the gears change as mom tries to get the old green van into drive. All she can think is 'Please stall out, please for the love of god stall out.' She repeats this in her head as she hears tires on gravel pull up behind her and then right up next to her. She shuts her eyes and stands up tall, ready for another blow up between the two. She turns to face the old green van but is somewhat surprised to see a jet black Chevy Impala, and not the new crappy ones you see today. This one was old, like 60's old. She grins with relief and notices her mom just a few yards behind her yelling something and trying to get the van into drive. A good looking man leans over and rolls down the manual window. She cross her arms over the window sill and leans in.

"Do you need a ride?" The man asks with a grin that could melt the artic.

"Yes please, I'm just going to the campus."

"Hop in." He says opening the door for her.

She glances back at her mom one more time, mom isn't yelling anymore like she expected her to be. Instead she is left looking at Jess defeated, she feels a little bit bad, but she just needed to be away from her. She sighs and takes her pack off and tosses it in the car and slides in after it shutting the door behind her. "Hey, thanks for that. I'm Jess by the way." She says extending her hand to shake his.

He grins, oh that grin, "Sam Winchester." He places his hand in hers and shakes it with a firm grip. When they release he puts the car in drive and slowly pulls back on to the highway. "So you live around here?"

"Um yeah we live out of town a ways…just headed to class."

"And that woman in the shitty van?" He asks.

"She's my mom, I'd rather not get into it. I mean she loves me but I just need some space." She says looking over at the beast of a man.

He grins, "Yeah I know what that's like."

She stares at him for a moment, admiring his figure. The wind blows throw the open window, causing her long blonde hair to flutter about. "What about you? You from around here?"

"Nah, Kanas originally, just going to college here. It's my first day." He says as he slows down for a stop sign. Young kids grip their backpacks tight and run across the crosswalk.

"Oh nice, where did you transfer from?" She asks with curiosity.

"Nowhere its my first day all together." Sam says as they continue on. "I had some family issues, my brother he uh, he died."

"Oh Sam, I'm really sorry."

"Its ok, it's been about a year. I think I finally got my shit together so, its fine." He grits his teeth, clearly it wasn't fine.

"My dad died, it's been over a year but I understand loss. Sucks." She was hoping to comfort him some.

He laughs, a quite laugh that she can barely hear, "Yeah, I suppose it does."

It had been quite in the car for the past 10 miles and they had about 5 miles left, Jess hated sitting in the awkward silence, "So, how is your mom and dad handling it?" She asks and he glances over at her a little confused looking, "With the loss of your brother?"

He clears his throat, "They died too, long time ago."

She sighs and rolls her eyes at herself, "Sam, I'm really sorry, I'm just going to shut up now."

He smiles over at her, "It's ok, really."

She stares at him for a while, this poor guy has no one, and his family is all dead. At least she is going to assume they are, her luck she will mention aunts and uncles and they will be dead too. "Hey do you want to get lunch with me today around noon? That's when my last class gets out."

"Yeah, sure. I will meet you in the library?" He asks as he pulls into the campus parking lot.

"Sounds good."

He puts the car in park and kills the engine. "See you then." He smiles at her.

She gets out of the car and shuts the door, "See you then." She says through the open window.

As she sits in the library she finds herself glancing up at the clock more than she probably should. Its 11:58am so he should be here any second. 'Oh great, he probably thought I was crazy and totally bailed on me.' She thinks to herself as she taps her pencil on the table and wrinkles up her lips. Besides the creepy old Liberian that smells like cheap perfume and wine, she is the only person in there and the time seems to be crawling by.

"Jess?" Sam's soft voice finds her ears.

She turns in her chair and looks up at him, "Oh hey, are you ready?" She tries not to sound to egar.

"Yeah."

"Alright!" She grabs her books and shoves them in her backpack and throws her pack over one shoulder. "Do you have a place in mind?" She asks walking over to him.

"Not really, what's good?"

They begin to walk, "There is a great burger place just kitty corner the campus."

"Sounds good to me then."

They walk outside into the big garden that borders one side of the University and head straight across to the burger place. Everyone else is just getting out of class as well so the walk is a little crowed. People passing by push them closer together, their arms brushing one another occasionally. They walk over to the stop and go lights and dart across the road before the little white walk person disappears. The wind picks up and a little thunder can be heard. He holds the door open for her and follows her in.

"Hey Glenn!" She says in a chipper voice as she bounces up to the bar.

Glenn was a shorter Asian kid who went to high school with Jess, they were great friends and spent most of his days off playing Halo and eating crappy food. "Glenn this is Sam, Sam Glenn."

Glenn turns around while wiping his hands off with a rag and smiles as he sees Jess. He nods and tosses the rag into a pale and heads over to Sam and Jess. He extends his hand to Sam, Sam takes it.

"Pleasure to meet ya Sam." Glenn says as he grabs a menu and hands it to Sam.

"Thanks, you too." Sam says taking the menu and opening it.

"Where's Addie?" Jess asks Glenn as he mixes her a Shirley Temple.

"Oh she's in the back, intense poker match with the boys." Glenn says handing Jess her drink.

"When will those guys learn? You just don't beat Addie at a game of poker." Jess says taking a big drink.

Sam smiles over at her, "Please tell me that's not a Shirley Temple."

She nods her head with a big grin, "Oh, yes it is." She says taking another big drink."

"Are you calling me a cheater?!" Addie's voice can be heard from the back of the bar.

"Was that Addie?" Jess asks.

Glenn rolls his eyes, "Oh great." He grabs a baseball bat and heads for the back room.

Jess sighs, "Excuse me for a second." She hops off her stool and follows Glenn.

"Do you need some help?" Sam asks as they hear bottles breaking and things being thrown around.

"Probably." Jess says and Sam gets up to follow her back. Before they can make it to the back room Addie and a pig of a man come wrestling out and stumble into the front part of the bar. Addie ends up on top of him and she gives him a mean right hook. Before things can escalate more than they already have, Sam grabs this tiny woman off of the burly man, the man gets up and Addie uses Sam's strength to her advantage and holds up her legs and kicks the man in the jaw, sending him back to the ground. Sam whips her around and tightens his grip on the hell cat. Just then Glenn and two of the other guys come running out from the back.

"Dude, I don't know who you are but you better let me go!" Addie yells at Sam. Sam looks to Jess for help and that is when Addie notices her.

"Jess, what the hell are you doing here?" Addie asks.

The man from the ground stands with help from his buddies and they head for the door. "Yeah you better run!" Addie yells after them. The man doesn't even look back as he holds his bleeding nose. Sam still has his grip on Addie, "He can let me go now." Addie says and Sam puts her down and lets her go.

She brushes herself off and wipes the blood from her brow, "Looks like he got one lucky punch in."

"You never change." Jess says walking over to Addie and giving her a big hug.

Addie pats her best friend on the back, "What the hell are you doing here?" Addie asks as she sits at the bar, Sam and Jess follow suite and Glenn gets Addie a wet cloth and some ice. "Better pour me some jack while you're at it." Glen grins and does as she asks.

"College, now I live here so shouldn't I be asking you what the hell you're doing here? Glenn told me you were back, how come you didn't call?" Jess asks and Sam slides her Shirley Temple over to her.

"Ah hell I had some things I had to take care of." She says as she takes the shot Glenn had poured and tosses it back. Sam laughs under his breath, "What's so funny pretty boy?" Addie asks and Jess kicks her under the table.

"It's nothing, you just remind me of someone that's all. And its Sam." Sam says with a grin.

"Well that someone is awesome. Addie." She says moving the shot glass over to Glenn, "One more."

Glenn takes out two more shot glasses and fills all three. Addie grins at him.

"So where did you get back from?" Sam asks.

"Iraq." Addie says as she tosses one more shot back and slams her glass on the table, "I was in the Army over there, but now my 6 years are up and I don't know what to do with myself." She pauses for a moment before taking the other shot.

Sam sighs, "Yeah, I get that."

"Do you now. What branch?" Addie asks.

Sam clears his throat, "One you haven't heard of."

Addie lets out a big laugh and a crazy looking grin, "Cheers to that! Glenn one more." She pushes her glass over to him and he glances at Jess, as if to get permission to pour Addie another drink. Sam notices and Jess hesitantly nods. Glenn grabs the bottle of Jack and pours her two drinks. Addie slides one down to Sam. "Cheers buddy." Sam grabs the shot glass and tips it back with Addie. She puts her glass down ad wipes more blood from her head.

"That looks a little bad, maybe you should head to the doc?" Jess says examining her head wound.

"I don't want to spend money on an ER visit, you just stitch me up. You're in nursing school right?" Addie asks Jess.

"Addie, that was 6 years ago that I wanted to be a nurse. I am just about to graduate Law school. This is my last year." Jess says.

"Shit, really…Where does the time go?"

"You got a needle and thread?" Sam asks Glenn and Glenn digs through a drawer behind the bar.

"Yup." He pulls out hot pink thread and a 25 gauge needle. "Will this work?"

Addie sighs, "Why not."

Sam grabs a lighter from his pocket and holds the hot flame to the needle, he also pours some whiskey on it. "Are you ready?" He asks as he threads the needle.

"Yeah…" Addie says.

"Alright this is going to burn like a bitch." Sam says holding the whiskey bottle up to her head.

"Just do it."

Sam moves Addie's long auburn hair out of her pale but pretty face. Her light blue/gray eyes find his and she nods. He pours a little bit of whiskey on her wound and she lets out a painful scream.

"Son of a bitch!" She yelled as Sam dabbed away the whiskey and remaining blood.

"Sorry, now I don't know how you and scares get along, but chances are you're going to have one." Sam says as he stitches her up.

"It's fine dude, don't sweat it."

"You're freakishly good at that." Jess says as she watches Sam finish up.

"Thanks." He says with a grin. He cuts the thread and ties it and hands Glenn the thread back and tosses the needle. He turns around to see Jess's pretty face starting at him all dreamy eyed.

"Yeah, thanks." Addie tells him. "So how did the two of you meet anyways?"

"Long story." Jess says. She glances at her watch and sighs, "Damn it, I have to get to class. Will you be at the bar tonight?" She asks Glenn and Addie and they both nod. "Do you have class later?" Jess asks Sam.

"No, but I think I will head to the library and study. I'll walk you to class." Sam says with a grin.

Jess blushes. "Thanks." She turns in her stool to face Addie, "Great seeing you!" Se hugs her one last time. "Make sure you're here later!" She says with a grin.

"Oh I will be." Addie says as Jess hops off the stool. "Nice meeting you Sam."

"You too." Sam says as him and Jess leave the bar and head back to the University.

**Addie**

"How much you know about that guy?" Addie asks as Sam and Jess vanish from view.

"About as much as you do." Glenn says putting his hands on the counter top.

"Huh, well I like him, he gives off good vibes. Plus he's got a nice ass, which is always a plus. Ha!" she laughs and glances out the window. There's a sidewalk that borders the road, the stop and go lights, and then the huge University on the other side that is covered with foliage. Addie smiles at the thought of being home, but her smile quickly fades. "What the hell?" People were all of the sudden driving fast and running for their lives. "Glenn news!" Addie yells to him and he flips the news channel on really quick.

"There seems to be some sort of virus infecting and spreading most of the world. The virus moves at fast pace but it not airborne. We strongly advise you to stay in your homes…." The reporter's voice trailed off as two cars crash into each other. Addie whips around to see it, the two car pileup was like a dominos affect, causing more cars to crash. She gets up and moves to the window, she stares at the chaos for a moment, then a man, or a something, slams against the window. His eyes are glazed over and he had a piece of his neck bitten off.

"What the hell!" Addie yells as she jumps back. "Lock the doors! Now!" She yells at Glenn and she quickly pulls the shades down over the big open windows. Addie grabs Glenn and runs to the attached garage were her 2013 black Chevy Camaro sits. "Lock the back door too Glenn." She tells him. He quickly does and she pops the trunk of her car. There is four large duffle bags and she grabs two, "Grab the other two." She tells Glenn and he does.

"Addie, what the hell is going on?" Glenn asks her as they head for the roof.

"Hell if I know, but we are coming prepared." She tells Glenn as they make the rooftop. She sets the bags down and Glenn sets his down and then locks the roof door as well. She takes out her cell phone and dials Jess.

"Come on come on, answer the phone!" Addie yells.

Glenn opens the duffle bags to reveal lots and lots of rifles, shotguns, pistols, and bullets. He glances up at Addie with a worried look.

"Damn it!" Addie yells as she hangs up the phone, she is about to call Jess again.

"Addie, you need to come and have a look at this." Glenn tells her.

She looks up at him, he is over by the edge of the roof. She gets up and walks over to him. Addie looks out across the road, those things are everywhere and moving into the University, there are screams coming from everywhere.

"Do you think she got out? Addie do you think Jess got out? Addie!" Glenn yells at her trying to get her to snap out of it, but she just stares while tears start to form in her eyes.

"Addie! Addie…..Do you think she got out?!"


	2. Two against the world

**Chapter 2 Two against the world**

**Jess**

Jess sighs as she parts from Sam, she stood there for a moment as he walked down the short hallway to the library. She smiles as she glances down at his cell number he had just given her. Sam stops just before entering the library and smiles as he catches Jess staring at him. She blushes and quickly turns around and heads for her class. She is almost there when she hears screams coming from the direction of the library. She stops and turns around to see people running as fast as they can towards her. She gasps and drops her books and cell phone, Jess is shocked at what she was seeing and she was unsure of what to do. She wasn't prepared for something like this. All of the sudden Sam comes out of nowhere and grabs her arm.

"Run!" He yells at her but she can barely hear him. "Jess, you have to run!" He yells again and she finally snaps out of it. Sam grips her hand tight in his and they take off running down the hall, Sam leading her as they run. Sam darts off in a different direction then the crowd is running and runs into the cafeteria, which is empty, except the lunch lady with salt and pepper hair. Sam runs over to her dragging Jess, "Do you have the keys to this place?" Sam asks and she nods throwing them to him. Sam let's go of Jess and quickly locks all the doors and pulls the shades.

"What's going on out there? I heard screaming. Is there a shooter?" The lunch lady asks.

Sam leans against the front door and peaks out the small window, "No, it's something else." He glances around and then walks over to the kitchen where the lunch lady and Jess are.

"Well what is it?" The lunch lady asks.

"I don't know if you would believe me if I told you." He whispers.

"Try me."

"The walking dead, zombies, take your pick." Sam says and Jess looks over to him.

"Are you kidding me?" Jess asks.

"Look I know it sounds crazy but that's what it is." Sam says. It wasn't that crazy to him, I mean it was still kind of crazy but believable. After all he had seen and done, nothing was impossible. "I wish Cas was here." He mumbles.

"Whose Cas?" Jess asks.

"An old buddy. Look believe me, don't believe me but I'm not letting either of you leave this room." Sam says to both of them.

"Sam…" Jess begins, "I don't know, I'm. No, this is not happening." She says as she starts to hyperventilate and rant on and on about things that do not make sense.

"Jess calm down. Just calm down." Sam says.

Jess ignores him and she starts to speak louder and louder. Sam grabs her by the shoulders and gently shakes her, "Jess!" He shouts quietly and she stops mid-sentence and looks at him. "I don't care if you believe me or not but there is something out there and if you don't shut up its going to find its way in here. Now please, shut your mouth and get ahold of yourself." He says and let's go of her.

Jess takes in a deep breath and slowly counts to ten, she shuts her eyes tight and wishes like hell she would have remembered her Xanax. "Ok, I'm good I just need a pop or something." She says and walks over to the pop machine on the other side of the room. She digs in her pocket and grabs .50 and puts it in the machine and hits Pepsi. The can of pop clings and clangs as it comes down and she grabs it really quick and runs over to Sam and the lunch lady. "I'm sorry." She whispers.

"Its fine, but we really need to be quite." Sam says sternly. He walks back over to the door and peaks out the thick window, he sees some bodies in the hallway but no sign of a living person, or a walker.

"What's out there?" Jess whispers as she walks up behind Sam.

"Nothing, just some bodies. I don't see any walkers." Sam says looking down at her.

"Walkers?" Jess asks.

"You got a better name for them?"

She shakes her head, "Are there really dead bodies out there?" Sam nods, "Can I see?" She asks.

Sam hesitates for a moment, "They're not just dead Jess, they have been ripped apart. I don't think you really want to see that."

"Sam it's only going to get worse before it gets better right?" She takes in a breath, "Please."

Sam sighs and reluctantly lets her peak out the window.

Jess slowly stands on her tippy toes and glances around. There are about 5 bodies in the hallway and the once white tile is now stained red with blood. She gasps as she takes it all in, "Oh my god." This whole zombie thing was looking more and more real. Just then a man slams up against the window causing Jess to scream and jump back. Sam protectively moves in front of her.

"Let me in, please!" The man yells, "Please for the love of god let me in!"

"Shut up!" Sam yells, "just shut up!" Sam shouts in a whisper.

"Sam! Let him in!" Jess yells but Sam just stands there staring at the man on the other side of the door. Jess pushes past Sam and looks up at the terrified man. "Give me the keys." She tells the lunch lady who tosses them to her, she quickly unlocks the door and the man falls in. Jess locks the door behind him. "Are you ok? What's going on out there?"

"Thank you, oh my god thank you so much." He says as he stumbles to his feet. Sam notices that he his favoring his left hand and there is blood dripping from it.

"Are you hurt?" Sam says not at all impressed.

"Just a cut, I'll be fine." He says. "Man you should see it out there. Its chaos, complete and utter chaos." The man says as he sits down at the table.

"Let me see it." Sam tells the man and he looks up at Sam confused, "Your hand, let me see it."

"It's just a cut…" The man says holding his arm closer to him.

"Then let me see it." Sam says sternly, taking steps closer to the man.

"Sam." Jess says, "Back off ok, the guy has been through hell."

"I don't care, let me see your damn hand." Sam says again.

The man sighs and takes off the bloody rag and shows Sam and Jess his hand. Instead of a cut it's a bite, a big chunk of his flesh is missing from his hand. "You have to go, now." Sam says sternly.

"Sam, no he's hurt you can't just-"Jess begins but Sam cuts her off.

"Shut up Jess! Get the hell out now." Sam says moving closer to the man.

"You can't just throw me out, I'll be killed." The man begs.

"Chances are you're already dead. You got that bite from a person right?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, but-"

"Then you're dead, now get out!" Sam says grabbing him by the shirt collar and heading for the door.

Jess steps in front of him, "Are you kidding me? You're just going to kick him out and send him to his death bed?!" Jess asks.

"You don't understand, he's already dead, he is going to turn into one of those things, I just don't know when!" Sam yells.

"What are you talking about? I'm not letting you throw him out." Jess says. Sam and Jess argue for a moment about what to do with the man before Sam finally gives up, letting him stay. After all Sam didn't know for sure if he would turn, but chances are he would.

Sam kept a close eye on the man as Jess and the lunch lady tend to him. He is sleeping now which didn't make Sam feel any better. Jess walks over to Sam. "What's your deal?" She asks.

"I just want to keep us safe. I know a little bit about this kinda thing and generally when you get bit by something like that, you're more than likely to change into it." Sam says as a matter of factly.

"You know a thing or two about zombies?" Jess asks crossing her arms.

"I know a thing or two about supernatural creatures. Look it's a long story, I can explain it to you later." Sam says crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair.

Jess sits down next to him and glances over at the man and the lunch lady than back to Sam, "We got time."

As they sit there, Sam gives Jess a brief overview of his previous life, the hunting, the demons, the brother thing, the angel thing, and the demon blood thing. Oh yes, and he may have dropped in the Apocalypse thing. When he was done he sits there looking at Jess, waiting for a reaction. She sits there for a moment and to take it all in.

"So you have spent your life killing creatures and your mom died in a house fire that was started by a yellow eyed demon?" She asks and Sam nods his head. "Huh, wow. That is a good story, you know you should write horror books." Jess says leaning back in her chair.

Sam laughs, "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"Sam, would you believe you?" Jess asks with a grin.

Before he has a chance to answer they hear the lunch lady scream, they both stand up and look over to where she is. The man has her on the floor and is ripping into her stomach. She let out another terrifying scream. Sam grabs a chair and breaks one of the metal legs off. He runs over to them and hits the man in the head, sending him to the ground. He kneels down next to the lunch lady who is already dead. Sam stands and turns to Jess who is standing there in shock. He runs over to her and shakes her out of it. "Jess!" He yells at her.

She looks at him with a terrified look, "Sam!" She says and points behind him, the man was grunting and growling as he moved in on them. Sam holds the metal chair leg like a bat and hits the man in the head as hard as he can. The man falls to the ground and Sam stabs him in the middle of the forehead. Sam puts his foot on the man's head and pulls the rod out. He quickly runs over to the lunch lady and does the same to her.

Jess kneels down next to the man and notices his skin is a fleshy green color and his eyes are glazed over. Tears fall from her face as she stands. Sam walks over to her.

"I grew up in a butchers shop, did you know that? So a lot of blood, it doesn't really bother me. I slaughtered a pig once, that was a lot of blood. You know the saying 'bleeding like a stuck pig?' It doesn't really make any sense unless you have seen it." She pauses, clearly she was in shock. "He attacked her, he started eating her, and then you hit him in the head. A blow like that would have killed anyone, but he got up and walked right over here, his neck was broken, how could he walk with a broken neck?"

"Jess look at me." Sam says as he takes her hands in his, "You're in shock, just breath ok." Sam takes in deep breaths and motions for her to do the same, she looks at him and copies his breathing motions. "It's going to be ok, you're going to be ok." Sam says as he pulls her in for a hug. She lays her head on his arm and stares at the door that is separating them from the rest of the world.

"So all that stuff you told me about, the demons and monsters, it was all real?" She asks in a shaky voice.

**Addie**

"What do we do?" Glenn asks Addie as she ruffles through her duffel bags. She pulls out a shotgun and loads it, then a .45 1911 and loads that. She sets it aside with a couple clips. She takes out an AR 15 and puts the clip in, and so on and so forth. "Addie?" Glenn asks again as they hear explosions coming from a far.

"I don't know Glenn, what's it looking like down there?" She asks over her should.

Glenn turns around and glances down at the carnage below. "Most of the people are gone, there's wrecked cars, and army tanks…" He pauses, "Where did the tanks come from? How did they get here so fast?" Glenn asks turning back around to face Addie.

She stands and turns to face him, "Hell if I know Glenn, this happened pretty quickly, chances are the military was following those things here." Addie sighs and walks over to the ledge, afraid to look but she does anyway. She puts her hands on the cement railing and looks down. It is a post-apocalyptic world. There are cars piled up, dead bodies in the streets, abandoned tanks and people, just walking around. Like they were hypnotized or something. She glances around at the huge skyscrapers, some have been hit with missiles, and she can hear helicopters flying overhead as the sun beings to set.

"Helicopters, that's a good sign right, they can come get us." Glenn says hopeful.

Addie sighs, "I doubt that Glenn, looks like they are doing a little clean up. They are not here to take home survivors." She turns to face Glenn. "I don't know what those things are, but they are not human. At least not anymore." She takes out a black body suite that looks like a wet suit, a thigh holster from her duffle bag and grabs a pink and black tactical backpack that is fully loaded with knives, extra clips and a shotgun sling. "Turn around." She tells Glenn as she starts to take off her shirt.

"Where are you going?" Glenn asks.

"I have to find Jess." Addie explains as she slides into the skin tight suite and straps the thigh holster on and fills it with her 1911.

"Are you crazy? No, you might get killed." Glenn says turning around.

Addie takes one hand and puts it over Glenn's and smiles at him, "You two are my best friends, you're the only family I have. I can't leave here and not know if she made it out." Addie says and picks up her pack and throws it on and slides her shotgun into its holster. She kneels down and puts on black combat boots from her bag.

"What if she did, her and that Sam guy. Just try to call her cell again. Addie, it will be like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles." Glenn tries to convince her otherwise.

Addie stands up with the AR 15 and hands it to Glenn, "Cover me?" She asks.

Glenn rolls his eyes and takes the gun from her, "You look like Tomb Raider." He says with a grin, "Just be careful ok?"

Addie smiles, "That's the idea, and I will be, now only fire that thing if they are hot on my ass, chances are these things are attracted to sound and we don't know how many of them are here." She says pulling a neck cover over her head.

"Can do. But what about you huh?" Glenn asks.

Addie takes out a huge knife from a holder on her left hip, "I think I'll be ok." She says and puts the knife back. She pulls on black gloves and glances up at Glenn. "We'll be ok."

"Yeah, I'm up here, you'll be down there. At least I have a building between me and them." Glenn says as he hands her the keys to the building.

She takes them and clips the carabineer to her pack, "This suit is made of a thick material, not quite bullet proof but close. I'll be ok." She says heading for the door that leads to the garage. She stops as she opens it and turns back to Glenn, "and remember, head shots."

"What?"

"Head shots."

"Why head shots? Why not just pump them full of lead?" Glenn asks.

"Well one we need to save our bullets and two, it's a guarantee kill with a head shot." She winks and shuts the door behind her. Addie sighs at the dark stairwell, it would be night time soon and she was hoping to get in and out of that University before that happened. She grabs her knife with her right hand and has a flashlight in her left and begins the slow descend down the dark stairs.

**Jess**

Jess sits there at a table as she watches Sam drag the man's body over to the freezer, where he had put the lunch lady. He shuts the door behind him and walks over to Jess. "We can't stay here." He tells her.

"Where do you propose we go? And how are we going to get there without being killed?" She asks as she stands.

"My car is parked just over there." Sam says pointing out the window to a nearby parking lot. "I have weapons in the trunk that can help us, we can find a building or something and set up shop in it." Sam explains.

"What about Addie and Glenn?" Jess asks, "We can't leave them."

Sam sighs, "We can't risk it, what if they are already dead?" Sam says.

"Sam…" Jess says as she tries to hold back her tears, "Please, and what about my family? My sisters?"

Sam shakes his head, "How about this, we get to my car and then a safe place, we analyze things and if we can make it outta here, we head to your house."

Jess takes a breath, "I can handle that. And what Glenn and Addie?"

"Addie can handle herself, I can imagine her and Glenn are alive. I just don't know how we could find them."

"Can we check the bar?" She asks.

Sam frowns, "Lets just make it to the car."

Jess nods and she follows Sam to the door, Sam slowly opens it and motions to Jess to be quite. He steps out into the hallway and Jess follows. The lights are flickering as they head down the hallway, stepping over dead bodies as they go. They come to a corner and Sam slowly peaks his head around it and sees maybe 20 walkers a few yards down the hall. He sighs and looks the other direction, luckily there is nothing down it and the door that leads to the parking lot is just at the end of that hallway. He turns to Jess and whispers. "We have to run down the hallway, just try to be as quite as you can." Sam grabs the keys from his pocket. "Are you ready?"

Jess nods and they take off down the hallway, the walkers see them and start to take off after them, slowly. They run to the door and it's locked. "Shit." Sam says as he looks for something to break the big windows next to it.

"Sam, hurry." Jess says noticing the walkers getting to close for comfort, "Sam!"

Sam tries to find something, anything to break the window but it's a failed attempt. "Screw it." He says as he reaches for his tiny pistol behind his belt. He holds the gun up and fires twice, cracking the glass. He kicks the rest of it out and grabs Jess and runs for his car. The gun shot was heard by more walkers and they began to flock in that direction.

Just as Sam and Jess are coming up to the car Sam grabs his keys and unlocks it, Jess slides in through the driver's side and Sam is right behind her. He fires up the Impala and speeds off.

**Addie**

Addie quietly makes her way through the University, she has been lucky and hasn't gotten the attention of any zombies. She slowly walks the halls, her knife at the ready. She stops at the end of a long hallway and glances around the corner to find the guy from the bar grunting and growling at her. He lunges at her and she puts up her arm to deflect him, he bites into her forearm but her suite is too thick and he can't puncture through. She brings her knife up and stabs him in the temple. He drops to the ground and she goes with him, stabbing him a few more times. "What the hell is going on?" She says to herself as she stands. She stares at the dead body, he looks like he has been decomposing and his skin is green. She continues her way down the hall when she hears two gun shots. Addie takes off running in that direction.

Addie rounds the corner and sees zombies moving toward the sound as well, she looks through them and tries to see the owner of the gun but she can't. She knows if she keeps going she will be out numbered. Addie sighs and contemplates what to do when she hears a loud bang from behind her. She whips around and sees a woman, a normal woman. Addie runs over to her.

"Are you ok? Did you get bit?" Addie asks assuming that's how you get infected.

"No." The woman begins, "But my friend, one of them bit her hand. Please you have to help us." The woman begs and pulls at Addie's arm.

Addie glances over her shoulder and see's zombies coming up on them, they must have heard the noise. "We have to go." Addie says turning around and grabbing the woman by the hand.

"But my friend…" She pleads.

Addie rolls her eyes and nods. The woman takes Addie down the hall and into a classroom where there are three other women, two blondes who could be sisters and a brunette who has been bit. "Can you walk?" Addie asks the brunette and she nods. "Good lets go."

"Wait, who the hell are you?" The older blonde says.

"Addison, who the hell are you?" Addie asks.

"Andrea, are you with the Army or something?" She asks crossing her arms.

"Look lady I don't have time for this, if you want to stay here and die fine, but I'm out of here." Addie says walking over to the door.

Andrea rolls her eyes and nods at the other blonde to follow. The woman from the hallway helps her friend and they follow Addie out of the classroom. Andrea notices Addie's guns, "Give me a gun." Andrea demands.

"No, I don't want you freaking out and shooting at shadows. They follow noise, just shut up and stay close." Addie says.

Andrea sighs but doesn't press the issue. Addie comes up to the door and they all exit into the big garden area. There are a few zombies but they don't notice the girls. Addie motions to be quite and they start to head for the bar. As they are about to reach the stop and go lights, the woman from the hallway screams, Addie turns around and sees the brunette attacking her friend. "Shit!" Addie yells. She runs over and stabs the brunette in the head. She falls to the ground and Addie turns to the woman from the hallway who is bleeding profusely from her neck. "I'm sorry." Addie says. She kneels down next to the woman who is gasping for air and stabs her in the temple. She stands and wipes the blood off her knife.

"Are you crazy? You just killed her!" Andrea yells.

"She was dead anyways, now run!" Addie yells noticing the zombies closing in on them. They run across the road and into the bar, up the stairs and to the rooftop where Glenn is. Addie shuts the door and locks it.

Andrea runs over to Addie and slaps her across the face, "You killed her!"

Addie grabs Andrea's hands, "Listen to me! She was dead anyways. She was bit, you saw what happened to her friend right? Well that was her fate."

Andrea pulls away from Addie, "This is crazy…" She says putting her hands on her head.

"Yeah, it is!" Addie says walking over to Glenn. "Glenn meet Andrea and?" She asks looking at the other blonde.

"Amy, my name is Amy. We are sisters." Amy says pointing to Andrea.

"Alright listen, if you two are going to stay with us there is going to be some ground rules understand?" Addie says taking her pack off.

"Like what?" Andrea asks putting her hands on her hips.

"You don't question me and I don't give you a gun. I don't know you, and you probably don't even know how to use one." Addie says.

"So how do we protect ourselves then huh?"

"For now knives, which I have plenty of. Look we can't stay on this rooftop forever ok, we have to get the hell out of dodge. My car is in the garage and has a full tank of gas. You two are more than welcome to come with us."

"What about Jess?" Glenn asks.

Addie shakes her head, "That place was over run, if she didn't get out, she's dead." Addie says with regret.

"So what now?" Glenn asks.

"We get the hell outta here."

**Jess**

As Sam and Jess drive the somewhat empty streets of Atlanta, neither of them spoke. Jess was still trying to wrap her head around all of this and Sam was giving her time too. Sam slowed down and stopped just outside a sporting goods store. "We should stock up on weapons. Do you want to wait here or?" Sam asks.

"I'm coming in with you." Jess says, "We are not splitting up."

Sam nods and they get out of the car. Sam pops the trunk and gives Jess a knife and a gun. "Do you know how to fire one?" He asks and she nods, "Alright, only use it if you absolutely have too." He says as he shuts the trunk.

Jess follows Sam into the sporting goods store. They head back to the weapons and Sam sees a man standing there, just standing there. Sam looks around to see if he can see anyone else, when he doesn't he motions for Jess to stay there and he creeps up on the man. He is about to stab him when the man turns around an grabs Sam by the hand, he throws Sam down and has the knife held to Sam's throat. "You're not a walker?!" Sam says in surprise.

"A what?" The man asks getting off of Sam and helping him to his feet.

"A walker, that's what I have been calling them anyways."

"Names Daryl Dixon." Daryl says extending his hand.

"Sam Winchester, and that's Jess." He says pointing over to Jess.

Jess walks over to the two, "Hey." She says. "So what now?"

"I say we stock up and get out of here." Sam says. "You want to hitch a ride?" He asks Daryl who nods. "Is it just you?"

"Yeah, my brother and I got separated and I haven't stumbled upon anyone else."

"Us either." Sam says as he grabs a duffle bag and starts stuffing it with guns and bullets. Daryl and Jess do the same.

After about a half hour of grabbing supplies they start to head for the door, between grabbing things and making sure they had enough supplises they didn't realize that the outside was filling up with walkers and now there was too many to count standing outside. They were surrounded and had nowhere to go.

"What now?" Daryl asks.

"Looks like were stuck here." Sam says with regret.


End file.
